Manual of Style Ex
This is the main article for the Manual of Style for this Wiki. This is a work in progress. Please make changes as required or discuss ideas/proposals on the talk page. Layout guide Main article: Layout Maximum widths Because of the limitations of particularly the , but also in MonoBook there are constraints on how wide inserted items can be on various parts of the page. Text *Maximum widths of text, tables, divs, etc on a page is 650px. After that it will start to overlap other parts of the page or, in the case of tables, a horizontal scroll bar will appear on the table. Images general *Maximum widths of individual images is 680px as they can be slightly larger without creating a problem however, images of that size are used only in exceptional cases. For images on article pages that need to be large (e.g. diagrams) set a maximum width of 450px *The IOTW has a maximum height of 600px *Slideshows on artist's pages are set to 600px *Infobox images are automatically set a maximum width of 270px Images within content pages *Add the thumbnail code thumb to all images *In addition, for portrait images add a width code of 140px Using only thumbnails will automatically set a maximum width of 250px, which is ideal for landscape images, however, in some cases due to image properties, you may need to add an individual width code ?px, to adjust to other images on the page. See editing history for Silchas Ruin for examples of standard thumbnails. Where there are only one image one or two images on a page, they may be set slightly larger but not exceeding 300px. Writing style ''Main article:Style Accuracy Our main aim is to accurately reflect the information given in the books. Thus, if the book is ambivalent about something the writing needs to reflect this. All information needs to be presented as factual and objective as possible. For example: the phrase 'where able to do something' implies a lot of things which the phrase 'did something' does not. Referencing Do NOT add information based on vague memory. All edits should be made based on the editor having just read the relevant information in the book. Add a minimum of book and chapter reference to your edit. Spelling Both authors of the Malazan world are Canadian therefore Canadian English will be used as the baseline language of this wiki. Tense Articles are generally written in past tense because there is no omnivalent present time in the Malazan world from the various readers' point of view. However, for real World articles, which include authors pages, as well as all book and chapter summaries, present tense is used. Within those book/chapter summaries, past perfect progressive is used where a characters recollect events of another past (see NoK Chapter 1 for example). Other than that, we write like historians in the future of the Malazan world writing about its past. Linking The general rule is that the first time linkable text appears on that page it should be linked to and on each subsequent instance it is unlinked (infoboxes and navboxes are exceptions here). Very short articles A subject may have only a single piece of information about it that can be sourced from a primary reference. In this case it can still have it's own article. Theme Colours Links in titles need to be made white. Here is an example of how to do it: Lord Foul's Bane New theme Standard abbreviations Linking codes and written abbreviations The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant, the Unbeliever= |-|The Second Chronicles of Thomas Covenant= |-|The Last Chronicles of Thomas Covenant= |-|Related Works= Using linking codes as written abbreviations is also acceptable (except for Assail). Using allcaps versions is also ok. Edition abbreviations Bantam Tor Subterranean Press PS Publishing Night Shade Books Transworld Harper Voyager Category:Policy